Crystal Roses
by Crystal-Buu
Summary: Star, a Crystal child Who's heart had been broken, has to quickly mend it before December 21st 2012.


My heart had been torn, I felt pain like never before. the woman I loved didn't love me back, which hurt worse than anything I could have imagined. One year ago i had fallen in love with a beautiful woman, she told me words of love...claimed I was her one and only...but when I asked her to be mine she refused and told me she had no feelings for me and said I could move on. So many tears ran down my flushed pink cheeks, every day and night I cried for the next month. Then I decided...I needed to atleast move along for the time being, I became something I never believed I could be...

I was now 20, and was still in love with that Maya...the woman who tore my soul. But I had learned to move along in life. I now had a home and was leading an adventurous life as I had always wished,traveling. But I decided to forget about love for as long as I could stand it, if it hurt me so much to have my heart broken once, I could never imagine how horrible it would be to feel it more. At the young age of 20 I had seen almost every state in America except for Alaska, and I had also visited Mexico and Japan once, every place I had ever been to was beautiful! But I still missed Maya, she always meant the world to me.

Just arriving home from my trip to New York city, I unlocked the door to my large stone farmhouse which I had bought for a very low price. It had 5 full bedrooms, a medium sized kitchen and a fairly good sized living room. It belonged to one of my long lost cousins who wanted it off of his hands because he was retiring, all of my family members are so much older than me for some reason, sometimes it seems as though I never age, although I was only a 20 year old woman, I felt so much older...like I was to be in my 40 or 50s. I entered my home...I heard some creaking of my floors as I entered...my house was over one hundred years old. I had just walked in the door when My house phone began to ring, I sat my large brown suit case down on the glossy wooden floor and walked across the living room from the door to the small end table my phone was sitting on. Slowly I answered

"Hello?..."

"Hello there Angel, sweetheart"

"Excuse me?"

"Its OK Love..you don't know me, but I know you well..."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Paul, And your name suits you"

"What do you want exactly..Paul?"

"I am the leader of a coven here in Alfana, and I have heard you are powerful"

I was a Pagan Witch and a Crystal Child, I didn't know much about what a Crystal Child was but I knew it was a non human-being living in the form of a human to help change the world in 2012 or anytime.

"I like to think I am..."

"I am calling to ask you to join our coven Angel, I think you could benefit from it"

"how many members do you have?"

"There are 25 members, all pagans and both Indigo and Crystal children"

"When...and what time?"

"how about tomorrow evening at 7pm, in the old City Hall building on second street"

"Oh..are you having a meeting or something?"

"Yes actually, we just happen to be having one...So, shall I count you in?"

"hmmm, you can count me in..umm..Paul"

"Very nice sweetie...Blessed Be..."

With that the phone went to a dial tone as he had hung up. I then hung up my end of the phone. It was not odd of me to get a call such as that, I had gotten many others asking me to join covens and cults even! I had been told before that my eyes could show my power...whatever that meant. I then sat down in my blue recliner sitting next to the phone table, and put up the leg rest. I had felt so tired out from my trip, I fell asleep right on the spot. I had started dreaming about some white light when I felt a small touch on my shoulder, I awoke a bit too see if there was anyone there.

I did not see anyone so I lied my head back down on the recliner, again I felt a touch but this was by my heart I then jumped, I sat up as fast as I could to see my front door was open! I must have left it open when I came back home, as I didn't remember shutting it, slowly and numbly I got off of my recliner and walked over to my front door and closed it. Before I turned around from shutting the door I felt a haunting chill run down my spine...As I turned around I saw a small shadow run behind my recliner, I walked to the side of my recliner and pulled it back a bit, I was expecting a spirit of some kind from the horrible chill, but all I found was a small pure white kitten! with the oddest of eyes, one was blue and one was green. I kneeled down and put my hand out to the kitten, it sniffed at me and then rubbed its small head on the back of my hand, I then scooped the kitten up into my arms, the kitten was purring softly as it quickly fell asleep in my arms.

I sat back down in the recliner, I felt a little confused as to how a kitten could end up at my home as I lived very far out into the country side. I then layed my head back and fell asleep myself with the kitten laying on my chest.

I could feel the warm suns rays hitting my face as I opened my eyes to a new day! To my surprise the kitten was gone. I sat up and looked around the room but I did not see it anywhere! I then stood up and walked through my kitchen which lead to my stairs. I was headed for my bathroom when the kitten dashed out from underneath my kitchen table and trampeled my feet, it then ran upstairs with its hair standing up as if something had scared it.


End file.
